Ninja cadeirante
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Nami Briefs é integrante do Time Gai e uma excelente shinobi, mesmo estando numa cadeira de rodas. Ela é a melhor amiga de Rock Lee, por quem possui uma paixão. Mas seu passado envolvendo uma cruz em seu pescoço é um grande mistério. Será revelado?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Ninja cadeirante**

**Capítulo 1.**

18 horas. Area de treinamento. Um garoto de quase 12 anos treinava seu taijutsu numa árvore: Rock Lee.

**Lee: **Se eu conseguir dar 100 socos nessa árvore, então tenho que dar 100 chutes.

Já estava treinando há algum tempo naquele local quando outra pessoa apareceu.

**Voz: **Se importa de eu treinar aqui também?

Pela voz, Lee percebeu que era uma menina que havia falado, mas não virou-se e nem olhou para ela, focando-se em seu treinamento... que não durou muito, pois acabou tropeçando e caíndo no chão.

**Lee: ***levantando do chão* Eu detesto isso!

**Garota: **Isso o quê?

**Lee: **O fato de eu só poder usar Taijutsu. Apesar dele ser excelente, não tenho nenhuma habilidade de genjutsu ou nenjutsu... e isso é injusto!

**Garota: **Acha mesmo? Comparado a mim, você tem muita sorte!

Lee ficou surpreso com essa afirmação, mas só a compreendeu ao olhar para a garota. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos presos num rabo-de-cavalo até os ombros, com a franja parecida com a de Tsunade, olhos azuis, pele clara e usava uma roupa parecida com a de Lee, mas sem mangas e até um pouco acima dos joelhos, na cor rosa, a bandana de Konoha na cintura, sandálias ninja azul-escuras, faixas nas pernas, luvas sem dedo pretas, o porta-kunais na perna direita e uma corrente com uma cruz no pescoço.

Mas o que chamou a atenção de Lee é que a garota estava numa cadeira de rodas.

**Garota: ***confusa* Que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

**Lee: ***preocupado* _Ai, como eu digo isso? _Não, é que... eu nunca vi antes um shinobi em... uma...

**Garota: ***sorrindo ao sacar* Numa cadeira de rodas?

**Lee: **Sim.

**Garota: **Bom, sempre tem uma primeira vez! *virando-se para o tronco* Melhor eu voltar ao treinamento.

Lee observava a garota treinando os punhos no tronco e ficou refletindo.

**Lee: **_De fato, isso é muito raro. Apesar de estar numa cadeira de rodas, ela parece ser uma excelente shinobi. _Você é gennin?

**Garota: **Sou. Tanto que ganhei a bandana hoje de manhã.

**Lee: **Eu também, mas... nunca te vi na academia antes.

**Garota: ***sem jeito* Eu fui treinada fora dela, e meu sensei me deu a bandana quando passei no teste de graduação que ele fez comigo!

**Lee: **Entendo.

**Garota: ***parando de socar o tronco* Mudando de assunto, acho que você deveria aproveitar a oportunidade.

**Lee: ***confuso* Que oportunidade?

**Garota: **A de mostrar ao mundo inteiro que pode ser um excelente ninja, mesmo tendo apenas seu Taijutsu! Já imaginou se nem isso você tivesse? Agradeça o que tem!

Lee refletiu sobre isso e concluiu que tinha um pingo de verdade. Gai havia lhe falado a mesma coisa, embora de outra maneira.

**Garota: **Está a fim de fazer uma aposta?

**Lee: **Aí depende. Que tipo de aposta?

**Garota: **Dar 50 voltas ao redor de Konoha com as mãos, sendo que a partida e a chegada são aqui mesmo. Quem completar as voltas primeiro, ganha!

**Lee: **Gostei dessa. Eu aceito!

Ambos ficaram de cabeça pra baixo e tentaram correr usando apenas as mãos. Lee logo percebeu que a garota era rápida e ficou com dúvidas sobre quem venceria essa corrida ao redor de Konoha. No final, os dois chegaram à floresta ao mesmo tempo e caíram no chão, exaustos, antes de caírem na gargalhada.

Deitados na grama, voltaram a conversar.

**Lee: ***sorriso* Isso foi bem divertido. *olhando no relógio* Nem vi o tempo passar! Já é quase meia-noite!

**Garota: **Pois é. *pausa* Conversamos e nos divertimos tanto e você ainda não me disse seu nome.

**Lee: ***percebendo* É mesmo! *estendendo a mão* Muito prazer, me chamo Rock Lee.

**Garota: ***apertando a mão dele* Sou Nami Briefs. *pausa* Conhece Maito Gai?

**Lee: ***empolgado* Claro que sim! Ele que me ajudou com Taijutsu! Tomara que, na seleção das equipes, amanhã, eu fique na equipe que o terá como sensei! *curioso* De onde você o conhece?

**Nami: **Ele também me treinou, só que com outros métodos, já que não posso andar. *ficando sentada* Melhor eu ir, antes que fique muito tarde.

Nami fez umas acrobacias impressionantes, na opinião de Lee, antes de sentar-se em sua cadeira novamente.

**Nami: **Vai continuar treinando?

**Lee: **Sim, só mais umas duas horas.

**Nami: **Bom, então a gente se vê por aí! *sorriso maroto* _Tenho certeza de que será em breve._


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No dia seguinte, todos os alunos estavam na academia, esperando o sensei dizer em que equipe cada um ficaria. Antes dele começar a falar, alguém bateu na porta.

**Sensei: ***abrindo a porta* Chegou bem na hora, Nami!

Nami entrou na sala, surpreendendo a todos graças a cadeira de rodas.

**Sensei: **Esta é Nami Briefs, uma recente gennin como vocês, e ela também será selecionada para uma das equipes. Pode sentar onde preferir, Nami.

Nami olhou para todos e localizou Lee na última fileira, acenando pra ele. Este foi ajudá-la com a cadeira e, no caminho até a última fileira, Nami escutou coisas do tipo "como ela virou gennin estando numa cadeira de rodas?", o que a deixou zangada.

No final, ela e Lee sentaram um ao lado do outro.

**Nami: ***sorriso* Sabia que nos encontraríamos.

**Lee: ***mesmo sorriso* Eu também. Tomara que fiquemos na mesma equipe!

O sensei começou a citar as equipes, até finalmente chegar à equipe 9.

**Sensei: **Equipe 9: Nami Briefs... Rock Lee... Neji Hyuuga... e Tenten Mitsashi. Seu sensei será Maito Gai.

**Lee: ***empolgado* Legal! Ficamos com o Gai-sensei!

**Nami: ***cochichando com Lee* Quem são Neji Hyuuga e Tenten Mitsashi?

Lee apontou os dois discretamente com a cabeça.

**Lee: ***cochichando de volta* Eu não falo muito com a Tenten, mas considero Neji meu rival em Taijutsu.

**Nami: **_Não é surpresa. Já ouvi falar do Taijutsu dos Hyuugas e confesso que é impressionante! _

Após o sensei avisar que cada equipe conheceria seus senseis depois do almoço, todos os alunos saíram da sala.

**Lee: **Se importa se eu treinar minha velocidade correndo até a lanchonete?

**Nami: **Sem problemas, mas... isso não é fácil demais?

**Lee: **Isso depende! Quando pesa sua cadeira?

**Nami: ***confusa* Bom, ela foi equipada para um ninja, então tem mais de 3 toneladas. Mas o que isso tem a ver com...

**Lee: ***segurando a cadeira por trás* Aperte os cintos, Nami!

Nami levou um susto quando Lee começou a correr em grande velocidade, ao mesmo tempo que empurrava a cadeira, mas a ruiva logo se acostumou.

**Nami: ***rindo* Está perdendo as forças, Lee? Isso está muito devagar!

**Lee: ***maroto* Agora você me ofendeu. SEGURA AÍ!

Os dois riram muito com essa brincadeira, que durou até chegarem à lanchonete, onde Lee pediu um prato de curry e Nami pediu dango e chá verde.

Finalmente, depois do almoço, o time 9 encontrou Gai-sensei, que ficou surpreso por seus dois alunos preferidos caírem no mesmo time.

**Gai: **A partir de hoje são todos Gennin. Mas... por que fizeram isso? O que pretendem provar?

Os quatro pensaram sobre isso e Tenten foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

**Tenten: **Meu objetivo é tornar-me uma grande ninja, assim como a lendária Tsunade!

**Gai: ***sorriso leve* É um bom objetivo! E você, Neji?

**Neji: ***virando o rosto* Prefiro não falar sobre isso.

Lee e Nami se olharam com um sorriso, antes do primeiro se pronunciar.

**Lee: ***levantando o braço* Que tal eu, sensei? Quero mostrar que sou um excelente ninja também, mesmo sem usar Nenjutsu ou Genjutsu! Quero mostrar isso ao mundo inteiro!

**Nami: ***sorriso* _É isso aí!_

O sorriso dela só murchou quando Neji começou a rir, deixando Lee zangado.

**Lee: **DO QUE ESTÁ RINDO? ACHA QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO?

**Neji: ***sorriso debochado* Isso não é uma coisa que você consegue porque quer. Está no destino.

**Nami: ***irritada* Eu discordo, Neji! Se o Lee quer mostrar seu valor ao mundo inteiro, então ele vai mostrar! Assim como eu também vou mostrar que posso ser uma excelente ninja, mesmo estando numa cadeira de rodas!

**Neji: ***sem mudar o sorriso* Você é outra que precisa enfrentar a realidade. Nem sabe saltar, o básico que um ninja precisa saber! Como será uma ninja sem isso?

Não só Lee, mas também Tenten, percebeu que Neji havia tocado num assunto delicado. Era verdade: Nami não podia saltar como os outros ninjas estando numa cadeira de rodas.

**Tenten: ***zangada* Agora você pegou pesado, Neji!

**Lee: ***acalmando-a* Deixa, Tenten. Neji não sabe nada sobre a Nami pra afirmar isso.

**Gai: ***orgulhoso* _Esse é o meu aluno!_

**Nami: ***sorriso terno* _Obrigada, Lee._

A partir daquele dia, o grupo começou a treinar junto. Durante os treinos, Nami virou amiga de Tenten e a melhor amiga de Lee, mas não se dava nada bem com Neji.

Entretanto, na volta de uma missão, Tenten fez uma pergunta para Nami que deixou todos curiosos.

**Tenten: **Qual é o significado dessa cruz em sua corrente?

**Nami: ***segurando a cruz levemente* Eu não sei muito bem. Mas meus pais dizem que, se eu tirá-la, uma coisa horrível pode acontecer.

**Lee: ***preocupado* Que tipo de coisa horrível?

**Nami: **Eu não tenho certeza. A cruz nunca foi retirada, e eu não recordo de meu passado de 8 anos pra trás. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido nessa época para eu não me lembrar de nada.

**Gai: ***preocupado*_ Tomara que não seja nada grave. Quando conheci a Nami, ela só tinha um pouco mais de 8 anos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois de um ano em missões com a Equipe Gai, Nami desenvolvia cada vez mais a grande amizade por Tenten e Lee (por este, até mais), mas continuava a ter uma péssima relação com Neji. Felizmente, havia resolvido a dificuldade e instalado um dispositivo na cadeira de rodas para que pudesse saltar, esfregando na cara do Neji essa vitória.

Finalmente, havia chegado a prova Chunnin, mas o time havia combinado de disfarçar, pois não queriam chamar a atenção. Sem falar que Nami havia avisado que iria demorar pra se encontrar com o time. Infelizmente, Lee havia se interessado por Sakura Haruno e não conseguiu disfarçar as habilidades.

**Lee: ***sorriso colgate* Por favor, namora comigo! Vou protegê-la com minha vida!

Nami, que havia acabado de chegar, ouviu o pedido que Lee havia feito para Sakura e arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu uma espécie de dor no coração.

**Nami: ***chateada* _Lee..._

**Sakura: ***espantada* Definitivamente... não.

**Lee: ***chocado com o "fora"* Por quê?

**Sakura: ***cara azeda* Por que você é estranho!

**Nami: ***furiosa com o que ouviu* OLHA SÓ QUEM FALA!

Tenten tremeu de medo, enquanto Nami aproximava-se de uma Sakura surpresa, enquanto Lee estava deprimido de frente pra parede. Até mesmo Neji estava um pouco assustado. Nunca havia visto Nami tão furiosa, nem mesmo quando discutiam.

Mas Nami não estava nem aí pros que estavam olhando pra ela com cara de espanto.

**Nami: **ACHA QUE O MEU AMIGO É ESTRANHO? SEU CABELO ROSA É TÃO CHAMATIVO QUE PODE SER VISTO DO ESPAÇO!

Claro que Sakura não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir isso.

**Sakura: **COMO É QUE É? VOCÊ CHAMA MAIS ATENÇÃO DO QUE EU, SENDO UMA ALEIJADA! NÃO SEI COMO UMA GAROTA NUMA CADEIRA DE RODAS CONSEGUIU SER UMA NINJA!

**Nami: **PELO MENOS EU NÃO SOU RETA FEITO UMA TÁBUA E NEM TENHO UMA TESTA GRANDE O BASTANTE PRA CABER UM OUTDOOR!

**Tenten: ***em pânico* Essa briga está fora de controle! PAREM!

Naruto segurou Sakura, e Tenten segurou Nami.

**Naruto: ***igualmente em pânico* VOCÊS VÃO ACABAR SE MATANDO!

**Sakura: ***tentando livrar-se de Naruto* ME SOLTA, NARUTO! EU VOU PEGAR ESSA ALEIJADA POR TUDO QUE ELA ME DISSE!

**Nami: ***tentando livrar-se de Tenten* VOU DIZER E FAZER MAIS, SE INSULTAR OU MAGOAR O MEU AMIGO DE NOVO, SUA TESTA-DE-MARQUISE!

**Sasuke: ***ficando entre as duas* Se querem resolver suas diferenças, melhor esperarem a oportunidade pra se enfrentarem na prova Chunnin.

**Sakura: ***corações nos olhos* Tem toda a razão, Sasuke-kun!

**Nami: ***cara azeda* _Que nojo! Odeio fangirls. Elas babam mais por um cara bonito do que um cachorro por um pedaço de carne! _De acordo... han... Sasuke. É Sasuke, não é?

**Sasuke: **Sim: Sasuke Uchiha.

**Nami: **Prazer: Nami Briefs.

Depois disso, e de Lee se recuperar da depressão, a Equipe Gai entrou na sala onde a 1ª fase da Prova Chunnin seria realizada.

**Sasuke: ***sorriso de canto* _Nami Briefs, hein? Interessante. Uma das poucas garotas que não se comportam feito uma fangirl ao meu redor._

Na 1ª fase, a Equipe se saiu bem: Neji usando seu Byakugan, Tenten ajudando Lee com os espelhos e Nami usando a cruz que tinha em sua gargantilha para refletir as respostas da pessoa a sua frente (que, por coincidência, era Sakura).

**Nami: ***sorriso maroto* _Reconheço que ela tem um cérebro por trás da testa enorme._

Entretanto, foi na 2ª fase é que o "bicho pegou".

**Neji: ***suspirando* Já estamos aqui há muito tempo. As outras equipes logo virão atrás de nós. O que significa que é hora de atacar.

Neji começou a explicar o plano, nos mínimos detalhes.

**Neji: **Caso façamos contato ou não com outra equipe, a gente se encontra aqui. *jogando uma kunai no chão* Entenderam?

**Tenten: ***entediada* Positivo.

**Lee: ***sorriso empolgado* Entendido.

**Nami: ***dando de ombros* Que seja.

Com essas respostas, cada um foi pra um lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Como combinado, a Equipe Gai encontrou-se no mesmo lugar algum tempo depois.

**Nami: ***estendendo um pergaminho* Consegui o pergaminho que precisávamos!

**Neji: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Como fez isso?

**Nami: ***séria* Aí você já está pedindo demais.

**Tenten: ***surpresa* Qual é o problema de contar pra nós?

**Nami: ***forçando a memória* É que eu não me lembro como consegui! Num minuto, eu estava lutando contra os inimigos; Depois, um deles arrancou a corrente do meu pescoço e eu apaguei; No final, quando eu recobrei a consciência, o pergaminho estava na minha mão e os inimigos, derrotados!

**Neji: ***arqueando a sobrancelha novamente* Essa é a "coisa horrível" que pode acontecer se estiver sem a cruz? Que absurdo.

**Tenten: **Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Neji. Nós não vimos o que aconteceu pra ficarmos julgando. De qualquer forma, o importante é que temos o pergaminho que precisamos!

**Nami: ***olhando para os lados* Onde está o Lee?

**Tenten: **Eu não sei. Ele nunca se atrasa!

**Neji: **Melhor irmos atrás dele.

Os três foram atrás de Lee e, quem acompanha o anime, sabe o que aconteceu com ele: ele foi derrotado pela Equipe do som. Claro que nenhum membro da equipe Gai ficou satisfeito, mas não precisaram fazer nada, pois Sasuke cuidou de tudo ao recobrar os sentidos.

Só depois que a Equipe do Som foi embora que puderam cuidar de Lee.

**Tenten: ***chacoalhando-o* LEE, LEVANTA!

O jeito de Tenten não fez Lee se recuperar, mas pelo menos ele conseguiu ficar acordado e sentado.

**Nami: ***preocupada* Lee, você tá legal?

**Lee: ***ficando de pé, um pouco tonto* Vou ficar. Mas meu ouvido ainda dói pra caramba.

**Neji: ***apoiando-o* Cuidamos disso a caminho da torre. Já conseguimos o pergaminho.

**Lee: **Eu ouvi mal ou você disse que conseguiram o pergaminho?

**Tenten: **A Nami conseguiu. Vamos embora!

**Sakura: ***olhando-os ir embora*_ Eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa Nami. Como foi que o Sasuke-kun se interessou por ela? A garota é horrorosa!_

Mais tarde, na torre, tinham dado um jeito no ouvido de Lee com a ajuda de alguns jutsus médicos que Nami conhecia.

**Lee: ***impressionado* Nossa! Não sinto mais nenhuma dor! Onde aprendeu jutsus médicos?

**Nami: **Aprendi com minha mãe no ano passado. Ela diz que sou muito boa!

**Neji: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Se fosse tão boa assim com jutsus médicos, já teria curado as próprias pernas e virado uma kunoichi normal.

**Tenten: ***indignado* Neji, quer parar? Isso foi grosseria!

**Nami: ***dando de ombros* Não se preocupe com isso, Tenten. Mesmo que eu fosse especialista em jutsus médicos, meu problema nas pernas não tem cura. *disfarçando* O que temos que fazer agora?

**Lee: **Abrir os pergaminhos.

Depois de abrirem os pergaminhos e um sensei explicar tudo, chegou a hora da 3ª fase da prova Chunnin: uma espécie de eliminatória. Como havia um número ímpar, Nami passou sem ter que enfrentar alguém. Mas não estava preocupada com isso, e sim ao que tinha acontecido com o Lee ao enfrentar Gaara.

**Nami: ***chocada* _Ele não vai mais poder ser um ninja?_

Nami não queria acreditar, tanto que gritou com Gai pra que ele dissesse que era mentira.

**Nami: **GAI-SENSEI, DIZ QUE ISSO É UMA BRINCADEIRA! DIGA! DIGA QUE OS ENFERMEIROS ESTÃO MENTINDO!

**Gai: ***abraçando a garota, chateado ao vê-la assim*_ Nami..._

Nami chorou abraçada em Gai sensei até as lutas acabarem, onde ela saberia quem teria que enfrentar. Foi um espanto ao descobrir que sua luta seria contra a Sakura (nessa fic, ela venceu a Ino).

**Sakura: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Moleza._

**Nami: ***mesmo sorriso* _Vai ser um prazer dar uns bons socos na magrela rosa._


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Durante o mês de folga até a 4ª fase da prova Chunnin, muitos ninjas aproveitavam pra treinar... enquanto que outros iam à floricultura comprar flores para o Sasuke Uchiha.

Em outras palavras, Sakura Haruno.

**Ino: **Não devia estar treinando pra prova Chunnin e deixar que EU paquere o Sasuke-kun?

**Sakura: ***despreocupada* Eu criei um jutsu novo, então não me preocupo tanto. Sem falar que a primeira pessoa que eu irei enfrentar será a Nami!

**Ino: ***notando algo* Ahn... Sakura...

**Sakura: **Nami é só uma aleijada! Qual é a dificuldade de enfrentar uma garota assim? Será moleza.

**Ino: ***mais assustada ainda* Sakura...

**Sakura: **Aposto que ela passou na 2ª fase sem fazer nada.

**Ino: **SAKURA!

**Sakura: ***indignada* Credo, Ino, o que foi agora?

**Ino: **A Nami está ouvindo.

Ino apontou pra porta da floricultura, onde Nami as olhava com os braços cruzados e um olhar zangado.

**Nami: **O que você estava dizendo sobre mim, Testa-de-marquise? Que eu passei na 2ª fase sem fazer nada? *zangada* QUEM CONSEGUIU O PERGAMINHO FUI EU, TÁ LEGAL?

Ambas começaram uma batalha de olhar gelado, que só parou quando Ino ficou entre as duas.

**Ino: **Precisa de alguma coisa, Nami?

**Nami: ***recordando* Ah, sim! Eu quero um buquê de rosas. Vou aproveitar a folga do treino pra ir hospital visitar alguém e...

**Sakura: ***furiosa* VOCÊ NÃO VAI VISITAR O SASUKE-KUN!

**Nami: ***séria* Eu estou indo visitar o Lee, não o Sasuke. *virando-se para Ino* E o meu pedido?

**Ino: **Só um instante. *pegando o buquê* Ah, propósito, seria indiscreto te perguntar o que acha do Sasuke-kun?

**Nami: ***refletindo em voz alta* O que eu acho do Sasuke-kun? Bom, ele é bonitinho, mas não é o meu tipo. Por que está perguntando?

**Ino: **É que há um boato entre o fã-clube do Sasuke-kun que ele está interessado em você.

**Nami: ***corando* Fico lisonjeada por isso, mas... eu já gosto de um garoto! Inclusive, estou indo visitá-lo no hospital agora. *recebendo o buquê* Obrigada.

Antes de sair da floricultura, Nami jogou um olhar mortal para Sakura.

**Nami: **Não me subestime, Testa-de-marquise: eu treino muito e tenho vários truques na manga. Se pensa que será fácil me vencer na prova Chunnin, está muito enganada!

Nami saiu dali, enquanto Sakura girava os olhos.

**Sakura: ***girando os olhos* Me poupe. Isso é só da boca pra fora!

**Ino: ***sorriso maroto* Será mesmo?

**Sakura: ***indignada* DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ AFINAL?

No hospital, Nami pediu pra ver Rock Lee.

**Recepcionista: **O horário de visitas já acabou. Mas como você é da equipe dele, farei uma exceção.

**Nami: ***sorriso* Obrigada.

Nami acompanhou uma das enfermeiras até o quarto de Lee, com este dormindo no momento.

**Enfermeira: ***falando baixo* Não demore muito, está bem?

**Nami: ***mesmo tom* Tá.

A enfermeira foi embora e Nami fechou a porta, antes de colocar o buquê de rosas num vaso sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama, um pouco chateada.

Ainda se sentia mal pelo que acontecera com Lee.

**Nami: **Se eu soubesse sobre jutsus médicos, poderia salvá-lo e você voltaria a ser um ninja! *chateado* Eu sou um fracasso.

**Voz: **Você não é um fracasso, Sakura-san.

**Nami: ***surpresa* Huh?

Nami notou que Lee estava acordado, mas como não conseguia enxergar direito, a confundiu com Sakura. Esta estava um pouco incomodada com a situação, mas queria ouvir o que Lee tinha pra dizer.

**Lee: **Você fez o seu melhor... não deve desistir! Lhe desejo... boa sorte na prova Chunnin... Você vai conseguir...

Apesar de saber que não era exatamente pra ela que Lee falava aquilo, Nami não deixou de se sentir emocionada. Entretanto, foi pêga de surpresa quando Lee levantou um pouco, ainda sonolento, e a beijou nos lábios.

Foi só por um instante, pois Lee voltou a dormir com um sorriso leve logo depois de fazer isso, mas que deixou Nami corada e sem reação.

**Nami: ***com a mão nos lábios* _Lee-kun..._

**Enfermeira: ***entrando no quarto, falando baixo* O tempo acabou, Nami-san.

Nami assentiu antes de seguir a enfermeira, que não percebeu um sorriso tímido nos lábios da ruiva. Mesmo que Lee tivesse achado que era a Sakura, Nami o havia beijado nos lábios.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Finalmente chegou a 4ª fase da prova Chunnin e, depois de todas as batalhas (tirando a de Sasuke e Gaara), finalmente chegou a vez de Nami e Sakura.

**Sakura: ***posição de batalha* Não importa quantas vezes você diga que Lee é o cara que você gosta: EU NÃO ACREDITO!

**Nami: **ENTÃO EU VOU TER QUE TE CONVENCER À FORÇA!

Quando o sensor deu o sinal, Sakura fez o movimento, acumulando chackra na mão para dar um soco potente em Nami. Esta só escapou porque se impulsionou com as mãos e saltou pra fora da cadeira de rodas. Ela foi destruída por causa do soco e Nami caiu sentada no chão.

**Ino: ***na plateia* Uau! Agora sim a Sakura está em vantagem.

**Chouji: **Acho que você e a Sakura deviam parar de subestimar a Nami.

**Voz: **Com licença, tem alguém sentado aí?

Ino e Chouji olharam para quem havia perguntado e notaram uma mulher empurrando um homem cego.

**Ino: **Não, podem sentar!

**Mulher: **Obrigada. Cuidado, querido!

A mulher ajudou o marido a sentar-se ao lado de Ino, antes de fazer o mesmo. Quando sentaram-se, Ino notou que o homem tinha uma corrente com uma cruz, igualzinha a de Nami.

**Ino: **Vocês são os pais da Nami?

**Homem: **Somos. Eu sou Ylan Briefs, e está é minha esposa Motoko. Adivinhou pela cruz, não foi?

**Ino: **Sim. Por que você e a Nami têm isso no pescoço?

**Ylan: **É por causa do lado violento que o clã Briefs possui, selado quando o shinobi completa 8 anos. Como está a luta, querida?

**Motoko: **A garota que está lutando com Nami acabou de destruir a cadeira dela, mas parece que nossa filha vai usar "aquilo".

**Chouji: **"Aquilo" o quê?

Ninguém entendeu, até Nami abrir uma garrafa de água e fazer alguns sinais de mão.

**Nami: **ESTILO ÁGUA: JUTSU DO AQUÁRIO GIGANTE!

Pro espanto de todos, o campo de batalha inteiro ficou coberto de água que não escorria, como se estivesse mesmo num aquário.

**Voz: **Então ela finalmente usou o jutsu do aquário gigante.

Só quando Lee falou que Ino, Chouji e os pais de Nami notaram a presença dele e de Gai-sensei.

**Chouji: ***confuso* "Jutsu do aquário gigante"?

**Lee: ***sério* Nami pode não saber andar, mas quando usa esse jutsu, consegue se movimentar melhor do que um shinobi que anda normalmente. Sem falar que consegue respirar debaixo d'água por até 10 minutos. Em outras palavras, é quase como um peixe.

**Ino: **E esse jutsu já falhou alguma vez?

**Lee: ***forçando a memória* Que eu me lembre, não.

Todo mundo engoliu em seco, enquanto voltavam a assistir a batalha. Sakura havia sido pêga de surpresa com esse jutsu: não conseguia se mexer direito, nem mesmo para dar um soco. Ao contrário de Nami, que se mexia livremente como se a água não existisse.

**Nami: ***olhar zangado* _Eu disse pra não me subestimar, Testa de Marquise. Quero ver se vai conseguir me derrotar debaixo d'água._

Nami era rápida em Taijutsu aquático, tanto que o máximo que Sakura conseguia fazer era defender, até que a rosada lembrou-se de algo que Ino havia lhe contado sobre o clã Briefs.

**Sakura: **_Ino disse que o clã Briefs não pode tirar a cruz da corrente em seus pescoços, mas não soube dizer o porquê. Aposto que esse é o ponto fraco da Nami!_

Quando Nami aproximou-se de novo para mais um ataque, Sakura colocou seu plano em prática.

**Nami: ***desconfiada* _Não estou gostando daquele sorriso maquiavélico. O que será que ela está aprontando?_

Canalizando o máximo de chackra que conseguiu em seu punho, Sakura deu um soco em Nami. Não foi muito forte por estar em baixo d'água, mas o bastante para impulsionar Nami pra trás. Nesse momento, Sakura arrancou a cruz da corrente de Nami, o que desfez o jutsu de água.

**Sakura: ***empolgada* Eu sabia! A vitória é minha!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

**Motoko: **NÃO!

**Ylan: ***assustado com o grito* O que? O que foi?

**Motoko: ***em pânico* A GAROTA ROSADA ARRANCOU A CRUZ DA NAMI!

**Ino: ***dando de ombros* Grande coisa! A Nami só vai perder a luta, só isso!

**Ylan: **Perder a luta? Acho que não.

**Ino: ***confusa* Como assim?

**Chouji: ***apontando* Ahn... tem a ver com aquilo?

Quando todos olharam para o céu, notaram que ele estava ficando escuro, como se estivessem num mundo de trevas. Até mesmo Orochimaru ficou assustado com a situação.

Nami também começou a se transformar: seus cabelos cresceram até a cintura e adquiriram um tom prata, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, seu corpo ficou mais desenvolvido e as faixas de suas pernas se desenrolaram, mostrando selos muito estranhos.

Mas o que espantou todo mundo foi que Nami conseguiu ficar de pé normalmente.

**Sakura: ***assustada* M-mas o que está acontecendo? Quando eu arranquei sua cruz, era pra você ter perdido!

**Nami: ***séria* Acha mesmo que minha cruz é meu ponto fraco? Pra mente mais brilhante da academia, você não sabe nada em relação ao meu clã.

Sakura notou que o chackra de Nami havia aumentado, mas ignorou a enorme diferença entre elas e partiu pra cima da garota. Claro que Nami estava mais rápida agora e desviava dos ataques de Sakura com facilidade, mesmo que a rosada usasse chackra para aumentar sua velocidade.

**Lee: ***confuso* Eu não estou entendendo. O que aconteceu com a Nami, afinal?

**Gai: **No início, eu não sabia o que acontecia com o clã Briefs, até saber mais sobre eles. Como Ylan disse antes, a cruz sela o lado violento dos Briefs. Quando a cruz é arrancada, o lado violento deles é liberado.

**Ino:** Mas isso não explica como a Nami está conseguindo andar agora!

**Ylan: **Quando o lado violento dos Briefs é selado, uma deficiência surge, marcada por selos. Quando a cruz é arrancada, a deficiência desaparece enquanto estiver sem ela. *tirando os óculos escuros* Tá vendo esses selos perto dos meus olhos? Eles apareceram quando selei meu lado violento e fiquei cego.

**Motoko: **No caso da Nami, que é paraplégica, os selos estão nas pernas.

**Chouji: **Uau! Os Briefs tem uma vida difícil!

**Ylan: **Na verdade, não. A cegueira não me impede de ser um bom shinobi, pois passo por cima das dificuldades. E o mesmo acontece com a Nami.

De volta à luta de Sakura e Nami, a primeira já estava exausta e quase sem chackra, enquanto que Nami parecia que tinha acabado de começar a luta.

**Sakura: ***ofegante* Eu... não posso... perder... pra essa... aleijada...

**Nami: ***fazendo sinais de mão* Minha deficiência não é nada comparada à sua testa grande. JUTSU CAPILAR!

O cabelo de Nami parecia uma cobra, principalmente quando o enrolou em volta de Sakura e a apertava aos poucos.

**Nami: **Se rende?

Sakura não precisou dizer nada, pois acabou desmaiando com o aperto depois de 30 segundos e Nami a colocou no chão, antes de pegar a cruz que estava caída do outro lado do campo e recolocá-la no pescoço.

Com isso, Nami voltou ao normal, embora tenha caído sentada no chão, já que suas pernas haviam perdido o movimento novamente. Ao mesmo tempo, o céu ficou azul novamente.

**Sensor: **A vencedora é Nami Briefs.

A multidão vibrou, enquanto Nami olhava em volta, ainda sentada no chão.

**Nami: ***confusa* _Eu venci? Gozado, porque eu não me lembro de nada. _*olhando Sakura desmaiada* _Será que a Sakura se afogou no meu jutsu?_

Naquele momento, Sasuke e Kakashi chegaram para a batalha.

**Kakashi: ***indo até o sensor* Estamos muito atrasados?

**Sensor: **Não. A luta de Sakura e Nami foi a última e recém terminou. Mas acho melhor chamar os enfermeiros pra ajudarem sua aluna.

**Kakashi: ***olhando de Sakura para Nami e vice-versa, espantado* O que aconteceu, afinal?

**Sensor: **Não acreditaria se eu contasse. *indo até Nami* Ei Nami, agora que sua cadeira foi destruída, quer ajuda pra se juntar aos outros?

**Nami: ***plantando bananeira* Não, obrigada. Eu vou pela escada.

Sasuke observou Nami subir a escada usando os braços.

**Sasuke: ***sorriso de canto* _Essa garota é interessante._


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Sakura só acordou do desmaio alguns dias depois, e não ficou nada contente com Ino. Ainda no hospital, jogou os cachorros pra cima dela.

**Sakura:** *indignada* POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE O QUE IA ACONTECER QUANDO EU ARRANCASSE AQUELA CRUZ?

**Ino: **Eu apenas disse que poderia acontecer alguma coisa. Eu não disse que a cruz era o ponto fraco da Nami. Aliás, vi o Lee na recepção. Acho que ele veio te visitar.

Mal ela disse isso, Lee entrou no quarto, ainda com sua muleta.

**Lee: ***sorriso colgate* Minha flor da juventude! Fico feliz que já esteja bem!

**Sakura: ***gota* Ah... oi Lee.

**Lee: ***coçando a cabeça, um pouco chateado* Pena que as palavras de apoio que eu te disse não deram certo pra você ganhar.

Silêncio.

**Sakura: ***confusa* Que palavras de apoio?

**Lee: **Aquelas que eu te disse quando você foi me visitar, lembra? Eu estava meio sonolento naquele dia, mas eu me lembro bem. Principalmente do beijo que você me deu.

**Sakura: ***mais confusa ainda* Ok... agora estou mais confusa ainda. Pode me dizer em que dia isso aconteceu?

Quando Lee disse a data, Sakura ficou surpresa.

**Sakura: **Eu não te visitei nesse dia, Lee! Você deve ter beijado outra pessoa pensando que era eu.

Naquele momento, Lee ficou chateado e curioso ao mesmo tempo: chateado por não ter beijado a Sakura, e curioso pra saber quem havia beijado. Achou que a melhor maneira de descobrir isso era perguntando na secretaria, e foi isso que ele fez.

**Lee: **Ahn... com licença.

**Secretária: **Não encontrou o quarto da Sakura Haruno?

**Lee: **Encontrei sim. Mas eu gostaria de uma informação: quando eu estava aqui no hospital, alguém veio me visitar no dia *****?

**Secretária: **Só um instante.

Lee esperou até a secretária pegar uma pasta, onde ficavam registradas todas as visitas ao hospital.

**Secretária: **De acordo com o registro, você ficou no quarto 401, que no dia ***** recebeu apenas uma visita: Nami Briefs.

Silêncio.

**Lee: ***olhos arregalados* Isso... é uma brincadeira, não é? Isso aí só pode estar errado!

**Secretária: ***séria* O registro nunca se engana.

**Lee: ***em pânico* _OMG! O que eu faço? Se eu beijei mesmo a Nami, o que ela vai pensar? Tenho que resolver isso!_

Entretanto, Lee só teve a oportunidade de falar com Nami algum tempo depois, quando trouxeram a nova hokage para Konoha e ela examinou todos os feridos. Nami também estava lá por causa de suas pernas.

**Tsunade: ***olhando os selos das pernas de Nami* Nunca vi selos como esses. Deve ser típico do clã Briefs. Consegue mexer as duas pernas?

**Nami: ***balançando as pernas* Consigo. A única coisa que não consigo fazer é ficar de pé.

**Gai: **Acha que pode dar um jeito para Nami conseguir andar normalmente?

**Tsunade: **É possível. Mas a chance de fracasso é de 90%. Se eu liberar esses selos, a chance do lado violento vir a tona, mesmo com a cruz, é muito grande. Nami não vai poder andar normalmente, mas como isso nunca foi um problema pra ela...

**Gai: **E quanto ao Lee?

**Tsunade: **A chance de sucesso é maior, de 50%. Mas se eu falhar, ele pode morrer.

Até mesmo Nami ficou arrepiada com isso, mas quando Gai e Tsunade saíram, Lee sentou-se ao lado de Nami e começaram a conversar.

**Nami: ***sorriso leve* Sobre o quê quer conversar?

**Lee: ***olhando para baixo, sério* _Como vou falar com ela sobre o assunto? Nem parece incomodada com isso!_

**Nami: ***preocupada* Lee, está tudo bem? Sua expressão está meio estranha.

**Lee: **Nami, eu... queria pedir desculpas.

**Nami: ***confusa* Pelo quê? Não lembro de você ter feito algo errado.

**Lee: **Eu fiz sim. Eu beijei você, pensando que foi a Sakura-san. E agora que descobri a verdade, me sinto mal por isso.

**Nami: ***ofendida* Você fala como se não tivesse gostado.

**Lee: ***levantando a cabeça, surpreso* Eu nunca disse isso!

**Nami: **Eu sei que não disse. Mas, ao contrário de você, eu não me arrependo do que aconteceu.

Nami foi embora dali, com uma expressão séria, enquanto era observada por Lee.

**Lee: **_Não sei o porquê, mas sinto que fiz uma grande besteira._


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Se Lee só achava que tinha feito uma grande besteira, ele teve certeza conforme o tempo passava. Sua relação com Nami ficou muito estranha: ela passou a evitá-lo, falando com ele apenas o necessário.

Lee teve que admitir: sentia-se muito solitário, do mesmo jeito que se sentia antes de conhecer Nami. Claro que Gai também era muito presente em sua vida, mas não tanto quanto Nami. E isso estava aparecendo nos treinos, já que não conseguia se concentrar e ás vezes não comparecia aos treinos porque não queria ver Nami ignorando-o.

Mas um dia, Tenten perdeu a paciência e resolveu fazer Lee contar o problema de uma vez. Num dia que Lee resolveu aparecer no treino, Tenten chegou mais cedo e falou com ele antes dos outros chegarem.

**Tenten: **Eu quero que me conte a verdade, Lee: qual é o seu problema?

**Lee: ***disfarçando* Problema? Não tem nenhum problema! O que te faz pensar que estou com problemas?

**Tenten: ***citando nos dedos* Falta de concentração, cara triste, ausência nos treinos de vez em quando... devo continuar?

**Lee: ***suspirando* Está bem, você venceu. O problema é que a Nami está me evitando!

**Tenten: **E qual é a razão pra Nami estar te evitando?

**Lee: ***corando* Ela foi me visitar no hospital, mas por causa da minha sonolência, eu a confundi com a Sakura e a beijei.

Tenten arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Decidiu deixar o amigo falar.

**Lee: **Quando soube da verdade, fui me desculpar com ela e explicar que tinha sido um engano e que eu não queria tê-la beijado. Mas ela ficou magoada por alguma razão e parou de falar comigo.

**Tenten: ***séria* Já parou pra pensar na possibilidade de que talvez a Nami goste de você mais do que como um amigo?

Silêncio.

**Tenten: **É como Neji e eu. Se ele me beijasse, mas dissesse depois que me confundiu com uma garota que ele gosta e por isso me beijou, eu ficaria chateada, não?

**Lee: **Eu sei lá.

**Tenten: ***indignada* Mas é claro que eu ficaria chateada, Lee! E a Nami também! Você disse na cara dela que preferia ter beijado outra garota em vez dela!

**Lee: ***chateado* Puxa... agora me sinto mal.

**Tenten: **Sabe o que eu acho, Lee? Que você também está gostando da Nami mais do que como uma amiga.

**Lee: ***vermelho* T-tá brincando, não está?

**Tenten: **Estou falando muito sério. Você nunca gostou tanto de ficar na companhia de alguém antes, nem mesmo do Gai-sensei. No fundo, você está com o coração dividido entre a Nami e a Sakura e não sabe quem escolher.

Lee não falou nada, simplesmente baixou a cabeça. Depois do que Tenten falou, descobriu que realmente estava indeciso entre Nami e Sakura.

**Lee: **Desculpe Tenten, mas vou pra casa. *olhar determinado* Preciso resolver isso de uma vez!

**Tenten: **Então eu acertei em minha suspeita? Ok! Eu digo ao Gai-sensei e aos outros que você pegou um resfriado.

Lee concordou com a cabeça, antes de ir embora. Uma vez em casa, tentou tomar uma decisão, mas não estava sendo muito fácil.

**Lee: **_Sakura ou Nami... Droga, é difícil decidir! As duas são maravilhosas! Essa decisão é cruel demais!_

**Voz: **Você parece bem pra alguém resfriado.

Lee levou um susto, antes de olhar para a janela e ver Nami. Bom, a "outra" Nami.

**Nami: **Tenten arrancou minha cruz sem querer durante o treino e me contou de sua indecisão entre Sakura e minha "outra eu". Eu precisava vir aqui te ajudar.

**Lee: ***confuso* Me ajudar? Como?

**Nami: **Minha família, ou a família da minha "outra eu", sei lá a diferença, costuma dizer que nomear as qualidades ou defeitos da pessoa ajuda a decidir qual delas é a ideal pra você. Vai por mim, deu certo pro meu pai.

**Lee: ***pensativo* É, pode dar certo.

**Nami: **Agora eu tenho que ir. Melhor eu colocar a cruz de volta antes que a "outra eu" note que está no seu quarto. Nos vemos, Lee. E espero que faça a escolha certa.

Nami foi embora dali e Lee pulou da cama, antes de pegar papel e caneta e começar a anotar as qualidades e os defeitos que via em Sakura e Nami. De fato conseguiu tomar a decisão após analisar tudo.

**Lee: ***chocado* _Como não percebi antes?_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

No dia seguinte, Lee ia para o campo de treinamento com uma determinação que não tinha há muito tempo. Havia tomado sua decisão: era de Nami que ele gostava. Desde que ele a conhecia, ela era sua amiga e gostava dele pelo que ele era, ao contrário de Sakura, que havia recusado seu pedido de namoro porque o achaba estranho.

Tá certo que ele tinha sido muito direto, mas mesmo assim...

Ao chegar ao campo de treinamento, notou que somente Nami estava lá. O que era bom, pois revelar seus sentimentos na frente de todo mundo seria muito mais difícil.

**Lee: **Nami, eu preciso falar com você.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, Nami não o evitou. Ela também precisava falar com ele.

**Nami: **_Tenten tem razão: não posso ignorar o Lee só porque ele prefere a Sakura. Tenho que dizer a ele que não importa a escolha dele: se ele estiver feliz, eu também estou. _Eu também preciso falar com você, Lee.

**Lee: **Nesse caso, damas primeiro.

Nami limpou a garganta, antes de começar a falar.

**Nami: **Eu não estava realmente zangada contigo, só um pouco chateada, por isso resolvi te evitar. Mas não posso te evitar pra sempre, principalmente porque... porque sentiria falta da sua amizade. Sei que você gosta da Sakura, mas eu... *vermelha* Mas eu gosto de você.

**Lee: **Eu sei.

**Nami: ***chocada* S-sabe?

**Lee: **Conversei com a Tenten ontem e ela me contou que suspeitava disso. Ela também me fez abrir os olhos e perceber algo: que eu estava indeciso entre duas garotas. Uma era a Sakura... *corando* ... e a outra era você. No final, com a ajuda de uma pessoa, tomei minha decisão.

**Nami: ***chateada* Entendo. Você escolheu a Sakura.

**Lee: **Na verdade...

Lee agachou-se um pouco e, pra surpresa de Nami, a beijou nos lábios.

**Lee: **... eu escolhi você. E mesmo se nosso namoro não der certo, iremos continuar sendo amigos.

Nami ficou surpresa com a resposta, antes de dar um sorriso tímido e pular da cadeira (seu pai havia feito outra) pro pescoço de Lee. Os dois caíram no chão, mas não ligaram muito. Nem mesmo quando o resto da equipe chegou e pegou os dois se beijando.

**Neji: ***cara de nojo* Credo, que horror!

**Gai: **Acho que podemos deixá-los de fora do treinamento dessa fez.

**Tenten: ***sorriso satisfeito* _Parece que meu trabalho de cupido está terminado. Lhes desejo boa sorte._

FIM!


End file.
